A new lagacy
by Titarnia
Summary: What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. It's knowing you won't live to see the world you help build. But what if you do? What if someone unexpectedly comes into the spotlight and changes the story? Then what happens? Mariann is as brilliant a soldier as she is a woman and doctor. Saving the lives of some who, otherwise, would have been dead.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Alexander Hamilton was sent home for being irrational in a dire situation. Lee was sent away and asked to never come back, he might even have died but nobody cared much. Lafayette was assigned troops whom he cared for as much as he cared for the freedom of the nation. He cut down the british army, was captured and escaped. All the while thinking of a free France. While Alexander Hamilton was home, George Washington became aware that for this to succeed they needed Hamilton back. And so, Washington wrote a letter to Hamilton. He wrote for him to come back so they could end the war in Yorktown. Being promised men to lead, Hamilton came back to the battlefield and was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends. Hercules Mulligan was sent back to New York as a spy, John Laurens went to south carolina to free the slaves to help in the battle. Lafayette went back to France for more funds, but came back with guns and ships. And so, here is where it all started. Mulligan has come back to give information to Washington and Hamilton, and Lafayette has his head in the clouds.


	2. Ready, set, FIGHT!

**Chapter 1**

 _Ready, set, FIGHT!_

Soldiers rush back and forth on the campsite as George Washington walks to his tent. A young soldier almost rushes into him, but stops just in time to salute him as he went by. Right behind him came Hercules Mulligan who just came back from spying on the british. The young soldier lowered his hand and looked after the two as they entered the tent.

"Hamilton!" It came from the tent, and past the soldier ran Alexander Hamilton. He wasn't tall compared to everyone else, but the man knew his way around the words. Right before he entered the tent he turned around.

"We'll talk later Monsieur Lafayette!" With that he turned and went into the tent. The young soldier stood for a solid minute looking at the tent before he felt a pair of eyes on his neck. When he turned he looked directly into the eyes of Marquis de Lafayette, his own commander. The young man gave a bow to his commander and left. Left to his own baffled mind, Lafayette went back to his own tent. He suddenly remembered that he had to sharpen his sword. At least that is what he would tell people he was going to do. Truth be told, he went right to bed without even trying to take off his shoes. Before he noticed, Hamilton came in to wake him up.

"What in the world happened to you? You look like shit!" A grunt came from Lafayette, who was sleeping face down on his pillow.

"Mon ami, I think I'm in love." Came a quiet voice from the pillow. A short laugh came from the short man.

"Lafayette, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever head come from you. Who could you ever... Wait, was it that kid you talked about?" As fast as possible, when one is laying face down on a pillow, Lafayette aimed for Hamilton's face with the pillow.

"Hey!" Hamilton, barely defending himself from the pillow, fell on his behind with a smile.

"I knew it! Lafayette, you love that kid!" Sitting bolt upright, Lafayette shushed Hamilton.

"Mon ami! Do keep it to yourself!" With that, Hamilton began laughing even more. He laughed for so long that even Mulligan came in to see what was happening. And soon he too was sitting on the floor laughing at Lafayette.

"But Lafayette, are you sure this kid is a woman? I mean, wouldn't Washington know?" Mulligan had finally stopped laughing, but Hamilton was still snickering on the ground.

"Non, mon ami. She hides it perfectly."

"Who hides what?" This time John Laurens came in. When he saw Hamilton on the ground trying to hold back his laughter, he gave him a gentle kick and walked over to Lafayette. Though the kick from Laurens only made it worse.

"John, Lafayette is in love!" And once again Hamilton burst out laughing. This time Washington came in to see what was happening.

"What is all this about?" Hamilton, still on the ground and laughing, points at Lafayette and with much difficulty tells Washington what's going on.

"Lafayette... He's... Love!" Washington, still not understanding the situation, looks over at Laurens.

"Could you take him to my tent? I need to discuss something with him." Laurens nods and takes Hamilton by the arm and leads him out the tent.

"So, any of you tell me what's going on with Hamilton?" Mulligan, who was casually sitting on the ground stood up to speak.

"He was laughing because Lafayette's in love." With those words, and a little bow to Lafayette, Mulligan too leaves the tent.

"Is that true, Lafayette?" With his ponytail in disarray and his head hanging between his shoulders, he nods and falls back down.

"Who?"

"One of the soldiers, Monsieur. She has disguised herself as a young man for a few months now." A humming sound could be head from Washington as he closed his eyes and nodded. And then it snapped.

"WHAT! Is there a female among the men!?" Lafayette, now laying on his back with his arm over his eyes, nodded.

"Oui, Monsieur. She has saved my life on numerous occasions." Washington, now with a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead, looked taken back by the sudden news.

"Lafayette, how long have you known about her?" Moving his arm from his eyes, Lafayette responded.

"Two months now, Monsieur." Heaving a sigh, Washington looks to the opening of the tent to make sure nobody else was going to enter.

"I'll make sure the others doesn't tell anybody else about her. If she's as good as you say, I can't dare lose her now. Not when we are so close to finishing it all." Heaving another sigh, Washington makes his way to the exit of the tent and turns around.

"And Lafayette? Please do something about your hair, it's all over the place." With that, Washington leaves Lafayette.

A few minutes after, all five of them are in Washington's tent. Hamilton, who couldn't keep a smile off of his face whenever he looked at Lafayette, was trying to write a letter to his wife Eliza.

"Mon ami, she is never going to be able to read your letter if you keep that up." With that comment, Hamilton burst out laughing once again.

"That's enough Alexander!" With those words from Washington, Hamilton suppressed his laughter.

"Thanks to Hamilton's brilliant idea, and the news from Mulligan, we can now plan the fight that ends it all. As you all know, we end this war in Yorktown. Laurens, you will lead you men from..." And so the meeting went on, some were to lie in wait in Yorktown while others came from other sides.

"Hamilton, a word please." As the meeting ended the group was about to leave the tent.

"Everyone else can leave." They nodded and left the tent.

"What do you think he want to talk with Alexander about" Laurens looks longingly back at the tent.

"Probably all his laughing at Lafayette?"

"Mon ami, you don't need to worry." Laurens nods and leaves to get his men ready.

"Hey Lafayette?"

"Hmm?"

"Good luck with her." With that Mulligan went back to his tent to get ready for the fight with the british army.

"Mon dieu! What am I ever going to do with him." With that Lafayette leaves to get his own men, and woman, ready.


	3. Lost in the fight and in your eyes

**Chapter 2**

 _Lost in the fight and in your eyes._

As the fight wore on, more and more soldiers on both sides fell. It didn't look good for the british army, and neither did it for Lafayette. His sword had fallen to the ground and wasn't in his reach. The only thing he had that kept him alive, for now, was a thick stick he had picked up. With this he defended himself. Even as he lay on the ground, with two british soldiers above him, he kept on going.

"Merde!" The two men had almost cut their way through Lafayette's stick. Suddenly one of them stopped and fell to the ground, as the other man noticed his companion falling he turned his head. But he shouldn't have done that. With a single swing with a sword, his head came off and blood sprayed down on Lafayette. Even as the body fell, the neck still laid bleeding on the ground. Wiping the blood out of his eyes, Lafayette looked up to see the young soldier who had almost run right into Washington. The young soldier reached a hand out to help Lafayette up.

"Merci, mademoiselle." He took her hand as she stiffened,

"How did you..."

"DOWN!" Swinging his now half broken stick, he smacked the skull on a british soldier. The skull and the stick snapped, leaving half of the stick embedded in the man's skull. Lafayette reached down to take a sword from one of the corpses, and then he tossed the other half of the stick with such precision that it hit another british soldier in the back of his head. The man fell to the ground with blood running down his back. As the man fell, Hamilton could be seen making a small nod at Lafayette.

Back to back the two fought. For those watching them, it looked like a dance. The young soldiers eyes shone with a verdigris colour as she cut down british soldiers one after the other. Lafayette had lost his hair tie so his hair flew all over the place, though most of it was plastered to his face by blood. As the british withdrew, Lafayette and the young soldier stood painting leaning up against each others back.

"Mon dieu, mademoiselle. You are indeed a great soldier." With these words, Lafayette fell to the ground on his knee. Doing the fight, he had been shot in the hip. Though he had been shot many times before, this one was draining him seeing as the war was now over.

"LAFAYETTE!" Three young men, one way shorter than the others, came running to his side. As they came closer, they noticed the young soldier kneeling by his side. Lafayette was now sitting so she could remove the bullet and close up the wound.

"This is going to hurt a lot, so please, don't hold back with the scream." With that, she inserted her fingers into the wound and removed the bullet. All the surrounding soldiers, all those who head Lafayette scream, looked to see what was happening. When Lafayette finally stopped screaming, and the bullet was out of his hip, the young soldier proceeded to stitch up the wound. While doing so, Lafayette did not scream but leave different curses in french to whomever it was that had shot him. Of cause this wasn't the first time she had stitched Lafayette together after a bullet wound. And it probably wasn't the last time either. As the realization hit them, Yorktown was transformed to a festival. As Lafayette was about to join the others, the young soldier stopped him.

"Monsieur Lafayette, you are still bleeding! And you still have a bullet in your shoulder!" At this Lafayette looked at his shoulder, witch had been shot.

"Mon ami! When will it ever stop!" The young soldier gave a deep sigh.

"Let me stitch it up for you."

"Merci mon ami! But let's also go get a drink with the others too." Another sigh and a nod followed him as he went to his friends to get a drink.

Sitting in the bar, with a bare chest, Lafayette didn't take notice of the pain.

"Thank you." The young soldier thanked the bartender, and proceeded to stitch up Lafayette.

"Monsieur Lafayette!"

"Monsieur Hamilton!" As the two talked, the young soldier finished stitching up Lafayette.

"Merci, Mademoiselle." He looked at her as she was about to leave.

"Why don't you have a drink with us?" This time it was Hamilton talking to her.

"YEAH! Have a drink with us!" At this, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan came over.

"I'm sorry, but I've never been drinking before. And besides, I need to..."

"NONSENS!" With this Mulligan dragged her to her seat and handed her a drink. With much difficulty, she managed to escape them. She had just come out of town, when she head someone behind her.

"Mademoiselle, please. Don't leave just yet."

"I'm sorry Monsieur, but I have to go."

"Mademoiselle, at least let me know who you are!"

"My name is Mariann Viridian. Have a good night Monsieur." With these words, she left a baffled Lafayette to either go after her or go back to the others.

"Mon dieu, Mademoiselle Mariann, je t'aime." She didn't hear him, as it only came out as a silent whisper.

Washington and Lafayette stayed in Yorktown for the following weeks. Laurens went to free the slaves, and Mariann sneaked with him. As a month passed by, one day Laurens came back with a whole battalion of free slaves. Holding him up, was Mariann Viridian. They entered the bar and she put him down so she could probably stitch him up.

"The stitching I made aren't going to hold, and if they break he'll definitely die of blood loss." WIth those words, she redid the stitching and left Laurens in the care of Lafayette and Washington. As she went out to talk to the now free slaves, Laurens made a statement to Lafayette.

"If you don't marry her Lafayette, I might just do it for you. That woman is the best soldier I have ever met and she saved my life more than twice." Lafayette looked at the door where Mariann had just gone through.

"Ahh mon ami, I know. The chances just haven't been there yet." Laurens gave a small chuggle but stopped, as it seemed to pain him where he had been shot.

"Just make sure to do it soon my friend. She's going home in a few weeks, so don't throw away your shot." At this the three men left the bar so Laurens could get some rest.

As the sun stood high in the sky, Washington and Lafayette takes a nap under an oak tree on a small hill a little way out of Yorktown. A young girl approaches them, her hair flowing behind her in the light summer wind. Her dress swaying around har feet as she comes to a halt in front of the two men on the grass. As a shadow fell on Lafayette, he opened his eyes to look right into the ocean. Her verdigris eyes shone like the depths of the sea as she smiled at him.

"And whom may you be, young lady?" Washington sat up and looked at her. And with those words, Lafayette sat up and slapped washington across the chest.

"Mon ami! It's Mademoiselle Mariann!" At this remark, Mariann gave a small chuckle and smiled at the two. As Washington apologised, Laurens came along and needed to talk with him.

"Mademoiselle, I am fully aware that we have not know each other for long..."

"Longer than you might believe." A smile crossed the face of Lafayette.

"Ah... Oui... Mademoiselle, je t'aime..."

"I'll have to stop you right there, Monsieur. All that flattering is going to get you thrown in the ocean. I am a soldier and doctor, not a damsel in distress." This shut Lafayette up, whatever he had wanted to say had now been thrown to the wind by the most amazing woman he knew.

"Well then... Mademoiselle, I have only one thing to ask you." He knelt and took her hand in his.

"Surely you can't be serious Monsieur!" At her remark, he only gave her a smile before he bent down his head.

"Oui, Mademoiselle. I am serious, will you marry me?" As he looked up into her eyes, he saw tears stream down her face. He stood up and wiped the tears away.

"Mademoiselle..." Silently, yet gentle, he lifted her face up to meet his eyes. And just as a strong wind blew past them, he placed his lips softly on hers. She didn't resist, she only engrossed herself in the sweet taste of his lips. As their lips parted, Lafayette held one hand on her cheek, and the other was placed around her waist.

"Mon cher."

"Shut up." Once again their lips met. Lost in each other's embrace, the wind settled down and hand in hand the two went back to Yorktown.


	4. Kids and weddings

**Chapter 3**

 _Kids and weddings_

In a small village a few miles outside New York, many people gathered for this special orcation. As the kids were running around playing, the two newlyweds-to-be were getting ready for the next day. Before they had decided to get married, they had taken a trip to France. It was here they met with Thomas Jefferson, who was soon on his way back home because his job in France was done. When the two came back, all they could hear from Hamilton was how he hated Jefferson. Though both of them kept their bickering down as the wedding day was growing near.

"Mon cher!" Lafayette comes smiling into the room where Mariann sits with Phillip Hamilton, Theodosia Burr and Jack Mulligan reading a book for them.

"Onkel Lafayette!" A small boy, freckles all over his face and a hairdo that reminded him of Laurens, came running right into the arms of Lafayette.

"Well, if it isn't Phillip! What is she reading for you kids now?" He took Phillip up and walked over to Mariann.

"Phillip wanted to hear something his dad wrote." This time Theodosia spoke as she pointed at the papers witch Mariann had put down.

"What's it about?" Lafayette had put Phillip down and picked up the papers. Suddenly he went quiet. Mariann looked up at him with an apologetic look.

"Mon cher, you really shouldn't read this to the kids."

"It was all they wanted to hear." Phillip had by now taken hold of the sleeve og Lafayette's shirt.

"What is it!?" Lafayette but the papers down, and once again picked Phillip up.

"A letter to one of his friends. Now you lot, let the two of them be and go find Eliza. She might need some help with dinner." As Washington came into the room, the three kids ran out to find Eliza.

"It somehow amazes me how you got everyone to come days before the actual wedding. Not to mention Hamilton and Jefferson who usually can't stop fighting, has stopped. Though they still keep giving each other looks." Washington walked closer to the two and smiled.

"Mon ami, I thank you for being here. And also for standing in as priest." Washington gave a chuckle, and the two men shook hands.

"I'll see the two of you at dinner." Lafayette nodded and Washington left.

"You seem to like the children, mon cher." As Mariann stood, Lafayette helt out his hand for her to take.

"Oui, mon cher." She chuckled as he smiled and gave har hand a kiss.

"Lafayette! John won't let me braid his hair!" As Hamilton comes waltzing into the room with Laurens right behind him, all Lafayette could do was laugh at his two friends.

"Alexander please!" At the cry from Laurens, Mulligan came running into the room and tried to tackle Hamilton. Having gracefully put down Hamilton, Mulligan threw him over his shoulder and took Laurens by the hand.

"Let's go you two." With a nod from Laurens, Mulligan began to leave the room when Hamilton started ranting on and on about how unfair it was that he didn't get to braid Laurens' hair. As the sound of Hamilton faded, a roar of a laughter came from Lafayette. This was, of course, not the first time Hamilton had wanted to braid the hair of Laurens. He had even tried to brad Lafayette's hair. Though Hamilton had given up on that after the first try.

As the day ended, the suspense for the following day only grew. And as the wedding day dawned, the men and women kept to themselves. Eliza, Angelica, Peggy and the young girls all helped Mariann with her wedding dress and her hair. While Washington, Mulligan, Laurens and Hamilton had a long lively talk with Lafayette. Everyone else was getting ready for the wedding elsewhere. At precisely 11 o'clock, everyone was gathered in the small town church, all awaiting the bride to enter. Simultaneously, every head in the church turned to the doors as the organ began to play. Slowly, and with a grace you never would have thought a soldier could manege, Marianna walked down the middle her arm linked with her father. Slowly, and as the only one not to have turned, Lafayette finally turned around to see his bride.

"Mon dieu, she looks like an angel." As her father let he go and she stood beside Lafayette, he did not dare to take his eyes off of her. The white dress was draped tight and gracefully around her body and loosely behind her. In the front it was covered in pearls and laces. Long sleeves with more lace at the end. Down the left hip and around her lover body, more pearls were placed in beautiful flower patterns. Her long dark hair was put up into a bun and a veil was draped over her, covering her face. Behind her the veil dragged on the ground together with the drape of the dress. Even though mesmerised, Lafayette got thru without any problems.

"You may now, kiss the bride." Washington was by far the proudest out of them all. And when the newlyweds came out the church, Lafayette could see Hamilton clutching a handkerchief in one hand and his wife's hand in the other and tears were streaming down his face. Laurens and MUlligan were also crying, but not nearly as much as Hamilton. The church had been full of the townspeople, all of whom now congratulated de bride and the groom and slowly went home.

"You look so pretty aunt Mariann!" Phillip, Theodosia, Jack and Eliza with small Angelica on her arm came over to the two. It seemed that Hamilton had finally let go of Eliza's hand and was now wailing in the arms of Laurens and Mulligan.

"Thank you Phillip." She smiled and picked up Theodosia who began to study the veil and the small silver crown witch held it in place.

"You know what aunt Mariann? I'm going to turn 9 soon!" Phillip gave a big smile and pointed over at Jack.

"The same goes for Jack!" Jack gave a awkward smile, he never liked to be put in the spotlight like this.

As the night and the festivities went on, the kids tired out and was soon put in bed. When the clock rang midnight, the newlyweds headed off to have some time just the two of them. As Mariann changed from her wedding dress, Lafayette waited for her in the garden. As it was late June, it was still warm outside and the flowers were in full bloom.

"Lafayette?" As her voice sang in his ears, he turned around to find her standing in a beautiful blue dress.

"Mon ange." He gave a sigh, and then extended his arm for her to take. As he lead her out in the garden, he noticed a flower he had not seen in a long time. There, in the small pond in the back of the garden, was a single water lily. As they placed themselves on a small wooden bench at the edge of the pond, Lafayette looked at Mariann.

"Is there something on my face?" She reached up and the palms of her hands touched her cheeks as she blushed.

"Non, mon ange. There is nothing on your face." He gave a chuckle and took her hands in his. Her eyes glistening, she looked at Lafayette and placed her head on his shoulder. Hands still entwined, he rested his head on top of hers. Time seemed to stop for the two, as fireflies zoomed in and out over the small pond.

"Mariann de Lafayette, to think I actually got married." The two smiled and he lifted his head from hers.

"Oui, and you deserve much more than that mon ange."

"Don't be stupid! I have everything I could ever want right now." She lifted her own head from his shoulder, and looked into his eyes. As he placed his hand on her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.

"I mean it, mon ange." She hummed at him as a reply, and slowly he placed his lips on her once more. She placed her arms around his neck, and was swept off the bench. Still in the sweet arouse of the kiss, he bore her inside and to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N

Hey-oh peeps! So... a wedding just happened and I have a few things to say about that.

1: I have never actually **been** to a wedding.

2: I'm no expert with dresses, so I'll leave the rest to your **_imagination_ **in that one.

3: Yes, I gave Mulligan another kid who is now and OC called Jack.

In other news...

I did some research on the Hamilton kids, and I was NOT pleased!

Now, you need to understand that I had no idea who these people were until I listened to Hamilton. Had you asked me about them a year ago, I wouldn't even recognize their names.

I will now begin to (or try to) upload once every second week or so. Probably on tuesdays or wednesdays depending on my own timing.

If there's anything you wanna clear out with the story, feel free to tell me. Also if there's any historical facts you think I need please leave a review and tell me.

Toodles


	5. A winters present (part 1)

**Chapter 4**

 _A vinters present (part 1)_

When she awoke next morning, she bore a smile. She had married the love of her life, and then the smile faded as she remembered last night. A rose colour arose on her cheeks as she recalled the sweet sensation of skin against skin. Whatever the time was, Lafayette was already up and about because he wasn't in the bed with her. She flopped the pillow over her head, to hide her face from anyone who might come into the room.

As she removed the pillow, Lafayette stood over her smiling down at her. As she smiled back, she threw the pillow at him. They both burst out laughing, and he picked up the pillow from the floor and sat down an the bed beside her. They said nothing, just gazed into each others eyes and smiled. A few week passed, and soon they were on their way back to Paris. And as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, Mariann received letters from Eliza and Lafayette helped in the french revolution. As christmas was getting closer, Mariann got a letter from Eliza about the birthday of Phillip.

"Mon cher?" As she came striding into the room where Lafayette and a group of other revolutionaries were seated, he looked up at her and she handed him the letter.

"We have to attend. Besides, you haven't talked to Alexander in a long time." She looked at him with pleading eyes, he knew she was right. He hadn't spoked to Alexander since the wedding half a year ago. As he reread the letter, he nodded and handed it back to her.

"Then we shall go, mon ange." She left the room, already preparing an answer to the letter.

It was a cold January morning when they arrived in New York. Though most of the snow was gone, the air was still biting cold. As the two headed for the buildings, a small boy not more than eight slammed into her and hung on.

"Aunt Mariann! You came!" She gave a smile, put down her things and lifted up the small boy.

"Hello there Phillip." Not as soon as she spoke his name, Eliza's voice could be head not far ahead of them.

"Phillip! I told you not to run off on your own like that!" With Angelica on her arm and Alexander at her side, they came over and Mariann put down Phillip.

"Aunt Mariann! You know what? Tomorrow is my birthday, I'm going to turn nine!" As Phillip danced around Lafayette, Mariann embraced Eliza.

"It's so good that you could be here, honestly with the cold I was afraid that you couldn't arrive in time." Mariann gave Eliza a smile to assure her that they would have come either way.

"We better get back, James can hardly be left without his mother for long." Hamilton but his arm around Eliza's waist and smiled as Phillip made to drag Lafayette with him home. Mariann gave a smile at the naïve child and her, even more naïve, husband. Even before walking far, Lafayette had picked up Phillip who was now seated on his shoulders. Hamilton, Philip and Lafayette was in the middle of their own talk when Eliza startled Mariann.

"Ever talked about getting children of your own?" Mariann who had been looking at the boys, turned her head to Eliza. She then gave a sigh before answering.

"He has bade the point to bring it up from time to time. But then again, he is so busy with the revolution and doesn't have the time. I almost had to force him with me to be here." Eliza placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile.

As Phillip's birthday rolled by, Lafayette had to leave midday. As the revolution in france had only started a few years ago, and Lafayette was a big factor in the fight, he had to return to France. Phillip was a little sad that Lafayette had to leave already, but all was well when the cake was served.

" _Now hang on a moment! I know_ _ **you**_ _are the narrator and all, but this is going_ _ **way**_ _too_ _to fast. Slow down and try again"_

" _Sis, be nice to him._ _ **He**_ _is the one telling the story you know."_

" _ **Oh**_ _come on Jay,_ _ **you**_ _know as well as_ _ **I**_ _that he's telling this_ _ **way**_ _too_ _ **fast**_ _!"_

" _Sorry May."_

" _Kids, let your grandfather tell his story."_

" _Yes mom!"_

 _In a room, lit only by candles, an old man gave a grumpling chuckle as the kids discussed his storytelling._

" _I will keep that in mind, child, so let us start with the birthday of Phillip Hamilton shall we?"_

It was a cold morning yet there were still smiles on the faces of those who had come for the birthday of Phillip Hamilton. Like a small child, Phillip was head over heels for the day to come.

"Aunt Mariann! Aunt Mariann!" The young Hamilton came running into the bedroom witch Mariann and Lafayette was showed the day before.

"Min ami Phillip! You are sitting on me!" As Phillip released where he was sitting, he quickly jumped off the bed.

"Sorry onkel Laff!" THe young Hamilton gave a smile that reached his ears. Phillip's name could be head from another part of the house as Eliza called for him and the young Hamilton went out the room to run to his mother.

"What did he want?" With her hair all over the place, sleep still in her eyes, Mariann leaned against Lafayette who had sat up when Phillip left.

"I do not know, mon cher." He placed a kiss on her forehead and got out of bed to close the door.

In another room in the house, Hamilton was still wide awake and had been so the whole night. Eliza had decided to leave him alone, but that didn't last long.

"Alexander, John Laurens is here." A young man, close to the age of Hamilton himself, walked in and gave a smile.

"Laurens, so good you could come." Hamilton gave a vague smile, and the smile on Laurens' face faded. Eliza saw the unspoken between them, and decided to leave the two men to themselves.

"Alex, you stayed up all night? Why?" Heaving a sigh, Hamilton stood up and walked over to Laurens and took his hands in his.

"I... I have work that need to be done, I didn't want it to... To stop me..." He gave another sigh and looked to the ground.

"I want to be able to have a day with my son. That's why I worked all night." Now it was time for Laurens to heave a sigh. He released a hand from the other man's grasp, and lifted up to Hamilton's chin.

"Alex, I don't think Phillip would have had it against you if you had to work a little today. This.." He made a gesture towards Hamilton's messy figure. "This is a sorry excuse of a man trying to forget something. What are you dreading Hamilton, what are you afraid to tell your son?" For a moment, the spark in Hamilton's eyes faded.

"This." Hamilton stepped away from Laurens, as if ashamed of their relationship.

"Alexander, don't do this. Not today." Both men gave a sigh, then Laurens dragged Hamilton onto a hug. "Not today, promise?" with a heavy sigh, Hamilton agreed. But right as he did, Phillip burst into the room shouting about not wanting to take a bath until Jack Mulligan had arrived. The young Hamilton ran right into the two men, and soon the three was lying in the floor laughing.

"Phillip! You are not.." A knock came from the front door. With an angry, yet playful smile, Eliza left her three boys on the floor. Sitting up, Hamilton hugged his son and got a kiss on the cheek from Laurens.

"You better do as your mother tells you." The young Hamilton stands up and gives his father a smile.

"Yes pops!" The young Hamilton then runs out of the room, leaving the two men alone once again.

"Sounds like the young Mulligan came." As Laurens gets off the floor and helps Hamilton, Phillip comes running back with the young Mulligan in hand.

"Pops! Jack is here with his dad!" Jack gave a small wave and the two was rushed along by Eliza as Hercules Mulligan came by and stood in the door to Hamilton's study.

"Hey Alex, John."

"Mon ami Mulligan!" From down the corridor, Lafayette and Mariann came walking over to them.

"Lafayette! I didn't know you were here!" The two men clasped hands and gave each other a strong pat on the back.

"Oui, but only for a little while min ami. I am sorry to tell you that I have to leave tonight. The revolution is only starting in france, and with the two months it takes I do not wish to be gone for long." As the four men began to talk, Mariann just stood there to listen. But only for a little while, because Eliza swept her away to help in the kitchen.

"Phillip finally agreed to take a bath, and even though Jack probably already had one he joined in as well." The two women chattet away, about kids, their husbands and how best to prepare the food.

In a whole other room, Phillip and Jack were also discussing things. Things none of the adults would ever come to know, things they kept to themselves for a long time.

"So we'll have to promise never, ever, to tell anyone. Right?" Jack gave Phillip a nod, and reached out his pinky. They both whispered the small promise as they intertwined their pinkies.

"Pinky promise."

"Phillip?" The young Hamilton looked up at his friend.

"Yeah?" Jack looked down at the soapy water the two of them were sitting in.

"What's the best thing that's happened today so far?" The two locked eyes as Jack raised his head.

"This." He held out his pinky, and vickeled it a little before booping his friend on the nose. The two burst out laughing, and a short while after Eliza and Mariann came to help them get dry and dressed.

* * *

So here is the next chap, I hope you like it.

I was told by my... what shall we call it... Um... My other... Trash.. Friend thingy? Yeah, let's call it that.

My other trash friend thingy, told me that i was skipping too far ahead with the story. So here i tried to make up for that. This is only part 1 of Phillip's birthday, more is to come!

(Internally singing: Just you wait, just you waaaiiit!)

Toodles


	6. A winters present (part 2)

**Chapter 5**

 _A vinters present (part 2)_

The men talked, the women chatted and Phillip and Jack ran around playing. The young Angelica, who was only 6 years old, was sitting at the piano playing small pieces her mother had taught her. The young Alexander, who was turning 5 that May, was playing with his younger brother James though James was only at the age of 2.

"Phillip, Jack. Come help Eliza and I with setting the table." The two boys put down their toy swords and ran after Mariann as she and Eliza entered the kitchen.

"Papa?" The young Angelica had stopped playing the piano, and had made her way to her father's side.

"What is it sweetheart?" Angelica looked to where the older boys had run off to.

"What does it mean to be gay?" At this, the four men looked astonished at the 6 year old girl. After a few seconds of surprise on his face, Hamilton picked up his daughter.

"You see, Angelica, there is more than one meaning behind that word. Being gay means to be happy, but it's also sometimes a special relationship. Like the one I share with uncle John." The young Angelica nods and looks at John, and then at her father, and then back at John.

"So being gay is being happy with the one you love?" Hamilton gives her a smile, and agrees with her.

"So papa is gay with mama and uncle John. And uncle Lafayette is gay with aunt Mariann?" The four men gave nods, and Mulligan points at himself.

"Then what about me?" Young Angelica didn't say more than a silent sound. A knock had come from the front door, and the four men looked at each other before Hamilton got up to greet the person at the door.

"Mister Burr, sir?" The young Angelica had run to her father as he opened the door and greeted Aaron Burr and his daughter Theodosia.

"Alexander!" Angelica, who knew Theodosia, took her by the hand and dragged her inside to play. Meanwhile Hamilton showed Burr inside. Not long passed, and once again there was a knock at the door.

"Who could it be this time? Alex, sit down, I'll get it for you." Laurens stood up, and walked to the front door to greet none other than Thomas Jefferson and James Madison.

"I suppose Hamilton's home?" Laurens wrinkled his nose at Jefferson, but showed the two inside. The only reason they had come, was because Jefferson wanted to taunt Hamilton. Though most of it was with his height than any other things. Another knock, this time Eliza opened up, as she was the one closest to the front door.

"Mister Washington, welcome. Yes, he's in the living room with the others." Eliza left for the kitchen and George Washington entered the room.

"Hamilton, I have something I need you to do." He made a short pause, and turned to Jefferson.

"You as well, Thomas. Hamilton, can we dessgus this in your study?" Washington raised an eyebrow at him, and Hamilton lead the way upstairs. They weren't cone long before Eliza swept past the others to go upstairs and ask if they all stayed for dinner. Washington told her that his wife was making dinner, and now that he had told Hamilton and Jefferson about their tasks he had to hurry home.

So now for dinner there was Thomas Jefferson, who was seated as far away from Hamilton as possible, James Madison, who was seated beside Jefferson, Aaron Burr and Theodosia, Lafayette and Mariann, John Lauren, Hercules and Jack Mulligan and the Hamilton family. Sadly, for so it was for Phillip, Lafayette had to leave. He had to go back to France, he couldn't be away for too long with the revolution going on, so her bid his farewells and left the dinner table.

"The cake is served!" Eliza had gone to the kitchen and had brought on the cake, soon the sad departure, for Phillip, of Lafayette was forgotten. As the cake was gone, not a long time went by before Jefferson and Madison had to leave as well. After that, Burr and Theodosia went home. Mulligan tried to take Jack home with him, but neither Phillip nor Jack would have any of that. Therefore was Mulligan almost forced to leave his kid with the Hamiltons.

"Don't worry about it, we'll bring him home tomorrow." Eliza said with a smile, as a defeated Mulligan left the house.

"Laurens dear, are you staying the night?" She turned to Laurens with a smile as she picked up Angelica.

"Yes, I suppose I'll stay." He took Angelica from Eliza's arms and walked to her bedroom to but her to bed.

"Eliza, is there something wrong?" Hamilton looked at his wife with worry. Eliza heaved a sigh and smiled at her husband.

"I'm tired, that's all." As she made to leave, he seized her by the arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's not all, is it?" She didn't resist his hug, she rather enjoyed it when he did it.

"I head Angelica's question, and honestly became a little worried." This time it was Hamilton who gave a sigh. He let her out of the hug, and took her hands in his.

"Eliza, I was honestly shocked to her that question come from her. I alway thought that Philip was the one to come with a question like that." The two shared a smile and headed to bed.

* * *

Okay, I know I said I at the end of chapter 3 that I would upload every other week. But let's be honest. I'm lazy. Well, that's one part of it. But mostly it was because I physically destroyed the hard drive of my computer and had no other means of doing anything. To tell the truth, I ended up yelling a my dad because my brother had in over two weeks promised to do something about it, and then my dad promised he would do something about it. And that took almost a week for him to start on, when all updates of windows failed... He somehow figured out that it was the hard drive.

And also, I'm kinda lost at how I wanted this fanfic to go. So I'm gonna be on and off of this while I do some Harry Potter fanfics, Because that's been my mood lately.

Hope you enjoy this short chap, I know! WOW! Even shorter than chap 1!

Welp, enjoy!


End file.
